Night of Sin
by xBlackxRosexRebellionx
Summary: Mac is on his way home from taking care of another one of Devon's messes when he notices that there's a party going on in the canyons. He's curious to see what's going on so he decides to check it out. But when he finds one of the dancers particularly interesting, things escalate quickly. He takes her back to the cave and things get heated. It's the best Halloween he's had yet.


**Author's Note:**** Well, I know I haven't gotten as much done this month as I would've liked to. But this is my Halloween-themed Mac one-shot. It's kinda short, so I apologize. This month has been REALLY fucking crazy. But next month, I'll be back on track with trying to post something every weekend – or at least sometime between Thursdays and Tuesdays since those are the days I have more time to work on things, depending on the homework load. Anyway, this is the idea my brain kicked out, so it's what I went with. I hope you enjoy it.**

_I can feel your skin on mine_  
_I smell your body I smell your lust_  
_We play this game of forbidden pleasures_  
_I feel your warm lips on my mouth_

_We're praying for salvation_  
_But we can't regret our sins_  
_We're only slaves to our temptation_  
_And we hurt the ones we love_

_We're praying for salvation_  
_But we can't regret our sins_  
_We're only slaves to our temptation_  
_And we hurt the ones we love _

_We know everything is wrong_  
_But you can't stop touching me_  
_We're diving in a sea of lust_  
_I wish this moment will last forever_

_We're praying for salvation_  
_But we can't regret our sins_  
_We're only slaves to our temptation_  
_And we hurt the ones we love_

_We're praying for salvation_  
_But we can't regret our sins_  
_We're only slaves to our temptation_  
_And we hurt the ones we love_

Mac was driving back to his place after the 4 hours he'd just spent cleaning up another one of Devon's fucking messes. Granted, he'd actually had a lot of fun with his latest victim. She was a hot little blonde that had found out about Devon keeping Regina locked up and using her as his personal little sex toy. So the bitch just HAD to go. But he'd taken his time with that one.

He'd spent the past 3 days on her. The first day he'd spent exploring her body with his hands and mouth, leaving bite marks and fingerprints here and there. He'd fucked her senseless, leaving her sobbing and whimpering, cowering away from him as much as the chains would allow. The second day he'd spent carving on her, a little slice here, a little slice there. But he'd avoided all the major arteries. He wanted to drag it out. Today, the third day, he'd spent humiliating her, taunting her and terrifying her. He'd told her that she'd never get out of the canyons, that nobody would ever find her body when he got through with her. He'd told her that he'd dump her in pieces somewhere where the coyotes would find her body and make a meal of her. She'd trembled and whimpered, spilling more of those delicious tears. He'd licked them from her face and ran his hands over her before fucking her one last time and slicing her throat open, from ear to ear. He'd spent the next 4 hours dismembering her body and disposing of it before cleaning up the cave.

Now he was heading home, ready to hop into the shower and go find a willing piece of ass. Because he ALWAYS got worked up when he played with his toys.

Mac's intense, blue gaze was pulled from the road as he saw a bunch of lights illuminating part of the canyons. He slowed his truck down a bit, his eyes remaining fixed on the source of light. The driver's side window of his truck was rolled down and he could hear loud music blaring, echoing through the canyons. What the fuck was going on? People hardly EVER headed out to the canyons at night. The locals knew better than to go wandering around the canyons in general, let alone at night, after all the reported missing people. They weren't stupid. They knew something was going on. But that led Mac to the conclusion that, whoever was throwing the party must've been college kids or tourists. No one else would be stupid enough to head out to the canyons in the middle of the night.

Without thinking, he turned down the dirt road, following the sound of the music and heading towards where the source of the light was coming from. He found a bunch of cars parked just inside the entrance of the canyon, off to one side. The other side was where the party was being thrown. He put his truck in park and turned it off, just watching as the guys and girls danced to the weird, techno music.

After a couple minutes, he found that he couldn't tear his eyes away from them. The way they danced was mesmerizing, fascinating. They moved their hands and arms all over the place, their arms and hands never stilling. Their torsos moved with the rest of them, their bodies swaying and their hips twisting between the movements of their arms and the occasional movement of their legs and feet. It seemed like a full-body workout to Mac. He'd never seen dancing like this. He didn't even know what it was called. But they moved and swayed and gyrated to the dark, techno music with ease, despite the exertion their bodies were clearly enduring.

The girls were all dressed up like little sluts, wearing corset tops or some kind of flimsy top that showed off ample skin and left them sleeveless in the cold canyons. They wore short, tight skirts that only came halfway down their thighs and some of them were wearing some kind of leg warmers or arm warmers. Most of them had furry-looking boots that came clear up to their knees and they had bright neon makeup plastered on their faces. Their hair and clothes were black with bright neon colors to accent it, matching the colors of their makeup. They had their hair done up in some weird, braided sort of pigtails and some of them were wearing masks on their faces. The guys wore black and various neon colors too, some of them wearing makeup similar to that of the girls'. They wore sleeveless shirts or no shirts at all and most of them were wearing either tight or baggy, black pants. They had tall boots that came up to their knees, like the women's, but they weren't covered in fur. Instead, they had several buckles on them.

Mac pushed the driver's side door of his old Chevy open and climbed out. He wanted to see this strange spectacle up close. He walked over towards the group of people that were gathered for the party, which was clearly in full-swing. His blue orbs roamed around, taking in the sight of the flailing limbs and the sound of the pulsing beat. Everyone eyed him. He clearly wasn't a part of this scene. But that didn't deter him. And the partiers weren't about to stop.

He saw flashes of blue, green, orange, purple, pink, even yellow. There was black everywhere, masks and braided hair. The chains that dangled from their pants jingled as the dancers moved to the music. Their movements were so smooth, so effortless, and yet they had a sense of defiance and almost aggression.

He started through the mass of gyrating bodies, looking for nothing in particular, and he spotted her. There she was, dancing by herself instead of with a partner like the rest of the crowd. She was different from all the other women there. She was wearing a black tank top instead of a skimpy top to reveal her cleavage. The black tank top had red strips crisscrossing over the front of it, fake diamonds on some of those strips. She was wearing tight-fitted black tripp pants with zippers on them and chains dangling from them that jangled with her every move. She had black, knee-high boots that had buckles all the way up the sides of them and thick heels on them. She had red arm warmers with black lace over the red cotton, and her hair was braided and twisted, pulled up into black and red pigtails to match her makeup and her outfit. She had bright red eye shadow on her top lids, thick, black eyeliner underneath her eyes and on her top lids to give her a cat's eye look. She had black mascara on too, accenting the blood red lipstick and the matching contacts she was wearing. She had delicate, exotic features, boasting dark, arching brows, slender cheeks, a small chin, a slender but cute nose, and full, sensual lips. He figured she was probably a 28C in the chest department and her hips had a sexy little flare to them. Her legs were slender and went on for miles. Her stomach was slender and her hands were tipped with long, slender fingers that ended with painted black nails.

Mac licked his lips, unable to tear his eyes from her as she swayed and moved to the music, her movements fast but smooth. Even surrounded by a whole crowd of other dancers, she seemed to stand out, seemed to put them all to shame. Everything but her and the music just faded away and he saw her lift her chin, those blood red contacts meeting his crystal blue gaze. She gave a sly little smirk but continued to dance, never stilling in her movements.

Mac just watched her for the next 3 songs, his eyes never leaving her body as she continued to dance. She never slowed, never seemed to show any signs of fatigue. And that impressed him, considering the amount of movement that went into each dance move she did. She was working every muscle in her body, mostly her arms and torso. As the third song came to an end, she started right towards him and his chest puffed out as the thought that she was going to approach him crossed his mind. But his confidence faltered as she walked right past him. He was quick to turn around and head after her.

"What? Ya weren't even gonna come talk ta me?" he questioned.

She just laughed and said, "I could've asked you the SAME damn thing. I waited 4 whole songs for you ta come introduce yourself and ya didn't. Ya just stood there and stared. So, I'm thirsty and I'm tired. I'm gonna go grab a drink and rest my legs a bit."

He frowned. He didn't like the idea of her ignoring him. So he followed her as she walked, heading towards one of the vehicles that was parked closer to the dancing partiers.

Mac found that there were a couple trucks parked side by side, a couple coolers on the end of both tailgates and a couple more resting underneath the tailgates on the ground.

"Whatcha like ta drink?" the black and red haired girl asked him.

"Jack," he answered.

She nodded and lifted the lid on one of the coolers, grabbing out a bottle of Jack Daniels and twisting the cap off. She grabbed a plastic cup and a bottle of Coke and poured some soda into the cup. She made him a Jack and Coke and, for once, Mac didn't complain when someone served him the wrong fucking drink.

She handed him the drink and reached into a different cooler to grab a Mike's Hard Lemonade. She popped the top off, pitching it onto the ground, and tipped the bottle back, taking a long pull from it. But she swallowed it slowly and Mac found that he couldn't take his eyes off of her throat as she swallowed the drink down.

She hopped up onto the tailgate and let her legs dangle over the side.

"So what's your name?" she asked.

"Mac," he answered.

She nodded and replied, "Mine's Reva."

He cocked his head to one side. He'd never heard that name before.

His eyes roamed over her and he nodded. The name suited her.

"So how's a guy like you wind up at a party like this?" she questioned, "You're not exactly fittin' the bill here."

She gestured to him with her empty hand and Mac knew what she was pointing out. He had his navy coveralls and his work boots on. He was covered in dirt, grime, and sweat. He'd changed out of the blood-spattered pair and he'd burned them already, wanting to hide any evidence and not willing to risk anyone seeing him with blood all over his clothes.

He shrugged and said, "I was on my way home and saw the lights. I heard the music. None of the locals around here are stupid enough ta be out in the canyons at night. So I knew it had ta be tourists or college kids."

She nodded and laughed, stating, "Yeah. It's a bit of both. Some big 'Halloween party' they said. I dunno. All I know is it was all right to start with. As more time goes on, it just gets lamer and lamer."

"Ya wanna get outta here?" he inquired.

She smirked at him and commented, "Never thought you'd ask, big guy. Just one thing first…"

"What's that?" he asked.

She leaned in to press her lips to his, bringing one tiny hand up into his shaggy hair to hold him in place as she let her soft, full lips part to slowly slide her tongue over his bottom lip and he felt the cool slide of her tongue stud brushing against his lip. She traced his bottom lip, from one corner of his mouth to the other, and Mac let his lips part for her. Sure, he was surprised that she'd leaned in to kiss him but he'd been looking for a good fuck before he'd gotten sidetracked and decided to check out the party anyway. So he leaned in closer, resting his hands on the tailgate on either side of her thighs and pressing his lips more firmly to hers.

Reva slid her tongue right into his mouth, not needing any further invitation, and Mac felt her teasing the tip of his tongue with playful little flicks of the tip of her own. After a bit of teasing, she swirled her tongue around his and then began to massage first one side and then the other. She got crafty and teased his tongue into her own mouth. Mac gave chase without hesitation. He LOVED the chase. But he got one hell of a surprise when she captured his tongue between those delicious lips of hers and began to suck on it. He felt that tongue stud teasing the underneath side of his tongue, so cold and metallic compared to her warm, wet mouth and her soft tongue.

Mac groaned, his hands finding her ass and tugging her flush against him as he pressed his body right up against the tailgate of the truck. Her fingers fisted in his shaggy hair and a low growl rumbled up from deep within his chest as she began to suck greedily. He didn't pull back until he couldn't breathe.

When he eased his mouth away from hers, he felt her panting against his lips, those blood red contacts gazing up into his blue orbs. And he couldn't stop himself. He crushed his mouth to hers, plunging his tongue right into her mouth and exploring the warm, wet cavern of her mouth. His tongue plundered and devoured, navigating its way around her mouth and tasting every part of it. Then his tongue tangled with hers, fighting for domination. She submitted and he pressed against her ass, rewarding her by thrusting his powerful hips into hers and grunting into her mouth.

He eased his mouth back again and she gave a nod, informing him, "Yeah! We're good. We can go."

He gave her a cocky, crooked little smirk, just an upward curl of the corner of his mouth, and she bit her bottom lip, letting her eyes roam over his body in a not-so-subtle manner. Mac wasn't stupid. He knew where this was heading.

"So where you wanna take me?" Reva asked him as he stepped back and let her hop down from the tailgate.

He started leading her away from the party and over towards his truck.

"There's this place I know. Me and my friends used ta go out there ta party from time ta time. No one else knows about it," he told her.

He'd take her out to the cave. No one would be able to hear her out there. And no one else would know where it was located but Devon and Walter. They wouldn't go near that place either, unless it was unavoidable. That was Mac's domain out there. He was just glad he'd cleaned the place up before heading home. He'd been half-tempted to just leave it and clean it tomorrow. But now he was glad he'd gone ahead and cleaned up the evidence of the grisly murder he'd committed there today.

Reva just nodded, climbing up into his truck as he walked around to the driver's side. He navigated his way out of the canyon where the party was still going strong and headed back towards the cave. It didn't take him long to get there.

When he put the truck in park, he stole a glance over at her, finding that she was nibbling at her bottom lip and staring at the entrance of the cave.

He hopped out of the truck and reached into the bed of the old Chevy, grabbing his big, industrial flashlight. He flipped it on and started around the truck. She waited at the front of the truck for him and followed after him. But he was quick to learn that she wasn't scared by the cave like most women would be. Quite on the contrary, she couldn't seem to keep her little hands to herself.

She let her hands roam over his muscular frame over his coveralls, rubbing and stroking. She ran her hands down his chest and over his stomach. She ran her hands up his thighs and firmly rubbed at the crotch of his coveralls. Mac felt himself starting to perk up for her and he felt her sink her teeth into him over the material covering his back even as her tiny hand gave him a firm squeeze.

"Yer playin' with fire," he warned her.

"Mmm… Then let it burn…" she purred, wrapping her hand firmly around his cock once he was standing at half-mast.

"Keep that shit up and we're BOTH gonna wind up face first on the floor," he growled, but his voice was husky from his desire, not anger, and he didn't sounds as threatening as he'd hoped.

"Then walk faster," she replied, "The sooner we get where we're goin', the better. I can't wait ta get these damn things off of you and get at that cock."

He couldn't help but chuckle at that, a cocky little smirk curling at his lips as he finally made it out of the tunnel and into the makeshift room.

"Ooo…! There's even a mattress!" she cried, clearly approving of their current location.

She looked around, taking everything in, as he started to unzip his coveralls. He was quick to kick off his boots and he pushed his coveralls down to his hips, revealing a grease-covered, once-white wife beater.

When her eyes returned to him, she bit her bottom lip, letting her eyes roam over him. She nodded in approval and reached down to unzip her boots, kicking her way out of them. She reached up and tugged at part of her hair and Mac found that the twists of red and black braided pigtails were just a wig as she let it fall to the floor to reveal a mass of long, curly, raven-colored locks that flowed halfway down her back. She tugged the tank top up over her head and let it drop before reaching back behind her for the clasps of her black lace bra.

But Mac shook his head and said, "Keep it on. It'll come off later."

She shrugged her shoulders and reached down for her belt buckle, unfastening it and popping the button open before sliding the zipper down. She shimmied out of her pants and yanked her socks off before making a slow spin so that he could see that she had a pair of black lace boy shorts that had a see-through crotch and half of her ample ass cheeks hung out of the bottom in the back. She even bent over, spreading her legs a bit and wrapping her hands around her ankles, to give him a better look.

Mac growled, shoving his coveralls down his legs and kicking out of them. He tugged his socks off and jerked his wife beater up over his head. The little raven-haired beauty made her way over to him, skimming her hands up over his trim tummy and on up to his chest. She leaned down, those blood red contacts connecting with crystal blue orbs, and flicked her wicked little tongue over his nipple. Mac groaned, feeling the cold metal ball of her tongue stud rake over his sensitive skin. It stood out in stark contrast with her hot breath.

"Let's get over to that mattress," Reva purred as she gazed up at him.

He nodded and started backing up. She followed after him and he sat down on the mattress, tugging her down onto his lap.

She smirked at him and ran her pale hands and fingers slowly up his arms. Her skin looked so pale, so creamy compared to his deeply-tanned skin.

She leaned in to work her tongue up over his ear, purring against it.

His large, muscular frame shuddered and he felt her smirk against his ear as she purred, "I think you should take those boxers off…"

"I don't fuckin' take orders," he told her, his big hands finding her ass and giving her a firm squeeze, digging his long, thick fingers into her skin.

She moaned, rocking her hips down into his even as she rewarded him with a soft, breathy moan. His cock perked up a bit more inside of his boxers, fighting against the cotton restraints.

"I was GONNA suck your cock," she informed him, "But if you don't want me to –,"

He practically snarled as he set her on the mattress next to him and arched his hips, yanking his boxers down and off, pitching them away from him and looking over at her. She just smirked and got down onto the floor of the cave, crawling over to him and sitting back on her heels as she reached up to gently part his thighs.

Reva bit her bottom lip as she gazed down at his cock and Mac could tell by the way she let her eyes linger and the way she nibbled on that lip that she was loving what she saw. She licked her lips, dragging that sinful tongue over first her top lip and then her bottom one. Then she opened wide and lowered her head.

But Mac was in for a real treat. She didn't go right for his cock. Instead, she worked that wicked little tongue over his balls, teasing and pleasing as she licked at his sac. She gave a long, slow breath over them and his hands fisted the edge of the mattress. She winked up at him before sucking first one of his balls into her mouth, sucking slow and easy on it. She took her time with that one before releasing it from her mouth and taking her turn with the other one. She gave another long, slow breath over his now-moist skin and he groaned, his hips bucking towards her face.

She just giggled and replied, "Oh I'm nowhere NEAR done with you yet, Big Mac."

He smirked at that. So she thought he was big? Well he was DEFINITELY okay with that.

The little raven-haired goddess flattened her tongue to run it up the length of the underside of his shaft, teasing the vein that ran along the length, and he grunted. There was that cool, metallic slide again, ghosting over his heated, sensitive flesh. She sure as shit knew what she was doing!

"FUCK!" he cursed, "That's it, ya dirty fuckin' whore. Enough teasin'. Suck it."

She swirled her tongue around and around the broad head of his cock before flicking the tip of her tongue over the slit at the very tip of his cock. She even slid the very tip of her tongue INTO that slit, making him hiss through tightly-clenched teeth as his hands sifted through her long, raven-colored locks to fist in the soft tresses. She worked those maddening circles around the head again before sliding her mouth down on his shaft. She sucked and he watched as she bobbed her head, her cheeks hollowing with every suck she gave. He watched as his shaft appeared and disappeared within the warm, wet walls of her mouth, her tongue teasing the underneath side as she moaned and purred around him, sending vibrations straight to his core.

Mac gave a long, low groan that rumbled up from somewhere deep within his chest before he began to pant, coaxing, "That's it. Fuckin' suck it, ya dirty little bitch. You like that big cock? Take it. Fuckin' TAKE it."

A shudder raced down Mac's spine and she eased her mouth back so that just the head of his cock was resting in her mouth. She sucked hard and fast for a couple minutes before teasing the head and his slit with her tongue. Then she was sliding her mouth back down his shaft and sucking slow and easy. He grunted, bucking his hips to try to get her to take more of his length into her mouth. To his great surprise, she breathed in through her nose and swallowed, sending the head of his cock right to the back of his throat. She pulled back and repeated the process a few more times until he was practically snarling.

"Fuck this," he spat, tugging at her hair to get her to ease her mouth away from him.

She looked up at him with confusion wrinkling her dark brows and he pointed to the mattress, barking, "On your back, legs spread. NOW."

She gave an energetic nod, a wicked little smirk curling those full, delicious lips as she scurried up onto the mattress to lie down, spreading her thighs wide for him.

"If ya wanna save yer fuckin' panties and bra, you'd better get 'em off RIGHT fuckin' now," he told her.

Again, she was quick and eager to comply, removing both as quickly as her fingers would allow. When she was completely naked for him, she bit her bottom lip and gazed up and away from him. Mac growled, pissed off at the idea of her ignoring him.

"What the fuck ya lookin' at?" he snapped, following her line of sight to where the masks he used when he was cooking were hanging from the chain that was suspended from the ceiling of the cave.

"I've never fucked a guy with a mask on," she commented, nibbling at that bottom lip.

"Yer not wearin' my fuckin' mask," Mac stated in a matter-of-fact tone.

"No. I was gonna ask if YOU'D put it on," she said, her voice soft and quiet.

His blue eyes grew wide and he stole another glance over at the masks, feeling her eyes roaming over his face as she waited patiently for his answer.

He finally nodded, pushing himself up off the mattress and shuffling over to the row of masks. He took one down and stuffed it over his head. Hell the masks scared the shit out of EVERYONE else but she wanted him to fuck her with the damn thing on? Well… Maybe she was just as kinky as he was.

Mac stalked back over to the old mattress and climbed onto it, straddling her hips. She was quick to reach out and gently rake her black-painted nails down his chest, raking them over his sensitive nipples. He growled and she continued her path clear down to his hips.

"Fuck me, Mac," Reva purred, her voice husky and breathy with desire, "Fuck my brains out. I want you ta rail me, baby. Fuck me right into the mattress."

He growled, feeling her tiny body shudder beneath his large, solid frame. She brought one hand up into his hair and her other hand roamed down between them, wrapping it around his raging hard-on and guiding it right where she wanted it. She moaned, her head falling back on the mattress, at just the sensation of the broad head of his cock sliding up and down over her wet slit. Fuck she was DRIPPING!

A snarl ripped from his throat as he grit his teeth and gave one good, hard buck, slipping right into those hot, wet, tight walls. She moaned, her hands gripping at his shoulders as her fingers dug into his skin and her nails dug in just a little. She rocked towards him, not needing any prompting, and Mac pressed forward until he was buried balls-deep inside of her.

She started moving even before he eased his hips back, trying to set a quick, frantic pace. But Mac's hands reached down, pressing against her hips and holding her down against the mattress. He picked up a fast, frenzied pace, thrusting hard and fast inside of her. If she wanted him to fuck her into the mattress, by God, he'd fuck her into the goddamn mattress.

He was merciless, pounding into her over and over, the sounds of his hips smacking into hers filling the cave and adding to the maddening sounds she was making for him. Throaty moans, breathy whines, and loud gasps spilled from her lips. She praised him. She cursed him. She BEGGED him. She was nearly unintelligible too, not able to make full sentences as he rammed into her hot, wet, tight little pussy. But when he felt her bring her legs up to wrap those strong thighs around his waist and give him a firm squeeze, pulling him RIGHT up against her, Mac growled. He lost the fragment of control he'd had, his hips bucking like a fucking jackhammer as he fisted one hand in her hair and his other arm wrapped around her waist at the small of her back.

The new position angled her hips and tipped her head back. He buried his face in the crook of her neck, his harsh grunts and pants sounding even louder from behind the mask. She gave a sharp cry of pleasure as the head of his cock hit that rough, spongy patch inside of her and his lower torso rubbed against her clit. Her thighs shook and he repeated the motion again and again. She started to shout and beg as her nails pierced his skin and her thighs tightened around him. He felt her skin growing hot to the touch and knew that the sex flush was working its way up her body. It was just a matter of time now.

Mac felt the sparks starting low in his spine, sizzling their way up the length of his spine and making every nerve in his body come alive. He pushed harder, bucked faster, snarling and growling like an animal as he rutted against her. She was panting hard right next to his ear, whimpering and writhing beneath him. And she came just in time, crashing over the edge and convulsing all around him as her thighs trembled and her walls shook around him. Her nails dug in deep and raked down his back, making his back bow under the pleasure and pain that wracked his body. Her tight little pussy milked him, clamping down like a fucking vice before relaxing and repeating over and over again. He heard her shriek his name even as her tiny body writhed beneath his large, powerful frame. And he couldn't take it. He came hard, harder than he'd ever come before. His hips jerked erratically as he spilled himself inside of her with a loud roar, tossing his head back.

When he was spent, he collapsed on top of her. He reached up to yank the mask off of his head and gave it a fling. He had no idea where it landed and he didn't really give a shit either at the moment. He just laid there, trying to regulate his breathing and calm his racing heart as it thundered against his rib cage.

"FUCK…" he heard her sigh, "Let me catch my fuckin' bearings and I'll go another round with ya if you're up for it."

If he was up for it? She really had NO clue who the fuck he was.

"Yer not gonna be able ta fuckin' walk by the time we're done," he informed her.

She gave a purr and turned her head towards his, nuzzling the tip of her nose against his. Her lips found his and she gave him a long, steamy kiss, teasing his tongue into her mouth and sucking greedily at it. He started to perk back up inside of her and she moaned into his mouth.

"Come on, Big Mac," she coaxed, her lips brushing against his as she coached him on, "Get it up, baby, and we'll go again."

Mac felt her clenching around him and he jerked his head back to look down at her.

"You fuckin' do that on purpose?" he questioned.

She just giggled and nodded and he growled, leaning down to give her cheek a sharp nip in retaliation.

"Figured it'd help work him up," she teased, leaning up to suck at his chin a little.

He grunted, feeling himself growing even harder. He was about halfway there now. If she kept this teasing shit up, it wouldn't take long at all for him to be ready to go again.

Reva worked her tongue over his ear, purring, "Come on, Mackie. I know you want it. You've already fucked my pussy once tonight. You wanna do it again? You're like a fuckin' jackrabbit and it makes me fuckin' hot. Feel me growin' wet for ya again?"

He grunted, feeling more of her wetness seeping out of that sweet pussy. Oh she was wet all right. And she was ready.

Mac ground his hips against her and she clenched around him again, fisting his hair in one hand and using the other to wrap her hand around his shoulder to dig her nails in.

She nipped and nibbled at his ear, murmuring, "Come on, baby. You're gettin' there. Not much more coaxin' now."

And she was right. Just a few more minutes and he was standing tall and proud. His hands found her hips and he eased himself up into a seated position, her on his hips with his cock still buried deep inside of her. She gasped, clearly surprised that he'd let her take the lead this time since he hadn't the last time.

"Let's see if YOU can fuck MY brains out this time," he taunted, a smirk curling at his lips.

"Oh, buddy, that's a fuckin' challenge if I've ever heard one," she retorted, narrowing her eyes at him and making him chuckle.

She narrowed her eyes even further, resting her hands on his strong, broad shoulders, and ground her hips down into his. She bit her bottom lip and gave a purr, clearly enjoying the angle their new position allowed his cock to slide in. She crashed her lips down on his and kissed him feverishly, her mouth greedy and her tongue unforgiving as she found a slow but hard pace.

Mac's big hands filled themselves with her ample ass cheeks, kneading and squeezing as he helped guide her motions and, while he wanted her to pick up her pace, he didn't push her. Instead, he let her set the pace. At least she wasn't trying to go easy on him.

The little raven-haired goddess fisted his hair with one hand, her other wrapping around his shoulder as she continued to roll her hips in those frustratingly slow but deliberate circles as her tongue tangled with his. She breathed in through her nose so she wouldn't have to pull back from the kiss. Her hands roamed to his face, cupping it as she sucked greedily at his tongue. Mac's hips bucked at the sensation and she threw her head back, giving a loud moan and picking up her pace.

Hell it seemed to spur her on so he decided to guide her motions harder, faster, until she was practically bouncing on his dick. He groaned and buried his face into her neck, biting and sucking, which only fueled that fire spreading throughout her body. Her hands clutched at his back, her moans growing deeper and louder and her praises turning into breathy whines.

"Fuck! Fuck! Mac! Oh, baby, please!" she practically whined.

He growled and angled both of their hips, thrusting hard up into her even as he forced her hips down onto his. She cradled his head to her neck, her motions growing quicker and more erratic. He knew she was getting close. And hearing her panting into his ear didn't help matters any.

Reva bit her bottom lip and whimpered and Mac sank his teeth into the spot where her neck met her shoulder, snarling against her pale skin. She gave a sharp cry of pleasure and her face contorted as he watched her with those crystal blue eyes. Her breath caught in her throat and, the next thing he knew, she was coming undone like a train jumping off the fucking tracks.

Her second orgasm was harder than the first and he gave a long, low groan, thrusting once, twice. Then he was flying high, breathing in the scent of sex and sweat as the sounds of their harsh breathing filled the cave.

He fell over backwards on the mattress and she landed on top of him, whimpering as he slid deeper inside of her. She eased her hips back and straddled one of his thighs instead, giving him an apologetic expression.

"Sorry," she whimpered, "I'm too damn sensitive after all THAT."

She gestured with a wave of her hand towards his cock and he just chuckled breathlessly, nodding to her. He knew the feeling.

"Think ya mighta over-used my damn dick," he teased.

She just laughed.

"FUCK I'm worn out," she said before giving a yawn.

"I 'spose ya can stay," he told her, draping an arm over her shoulders as she curled up beside him, "Couldn't make ya leave even if I wanted to. I'm too damn fucked up."

"Well I don't know about fucked UP but we sure as hell FUCKED," she joked, giggling before giving another yawn.

"Shut the hell up and sleep," he razzed.

"Mmm…" she purred, nuzzling at his chest with her cheek, "No problem."

He chuckled at that and it wasn't long before her breathing evened out. He couldn't believe his fucking luck. He'd found the best lay he'd EVER had at a fucking Halloween party he hadn't even been invited to!

"Happy fuckin' Halloween," he said to himself as he stared up at the ceiling of the cave with a big grin plastered across his face.

It was the best one yet. He couldn't WAIT to see what happened next year.

**Lyrics from:**

_Night of Sin _by Blutengel

**I know. It wasn't as raunchy as I'd hoped for. But hopefully you enjoyed it. Whether you loved it or hated it, shoot me a message or a review and let me know what you thought. Thanks again for reading and reviewing for me. As for my faithfuls: I love ya!**


End file.
